The present invention relates in general to lotions for rubbing on the body, and in particular, to a new and useful body polisher which contains a moisturizing oil in which sea salt is suspended.
Compositions for smoothing and moisturizing the skin have long been known.
A water-in-oil composition is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,262,087, which contains selected ingredients to emulsify the skin without leaving the skin with an oily feeling. The composition includes dimethylpolysiloxane, a silicone oil.
A silicone oil-in-water emulsifier is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,300,286.
Other skin treating compositions containing silicon components are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,480,637 and 5,478,555.
It is also known to use various salts in bath water. Epson salt has long been known as a therapeutic composition for use in bath water. A recipe which was circulated on the Internet on May 5, 1996, also calls for the use of Epson salt with sea salt and vegetable glycerin plus a few drops of essential oils to produce a useful bath water additive. The use of salts dissolved in bath water does not contemplate rubbing a lotion with salts directly on the skin, however.